Roommates
by HarleyAustin559
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak had just started college and had moved into a hotel needing help with the rent and making new friends and having an extra room, They deiced they needed roommates, When the roommates turn out to be two beautiful girls, Will they more than roommates? AshXHarley(OC) MayXGary mentions of Contenstshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Roomates Chatpher 1 New Roommates

Ages

Ash-22

Gary-23

May-21

Harley(OC)-22

Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak have been friends since they were little, and they just started Blackwood College, and was living in a hotel. They were currently looking for roommates, One reason they wanted roommates is they needed a little extra help on the rent, The second reason is that they just needed friends.

Their search for new roommates hasn't turned up anything. Suddenly their was knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Ash said.

Ash opened the door to see two beautiful girls.

"Hello we heard you looking for roommates" The one with the brown hair said.

"Um yeah we were" Ash said blushing.

"I'm Ash" Ash said.

"I'm May and this is Harley" May said.

"Nice to meet you two" Ash said.

Ash step aside, So the two girls could get inside "Let me give you a tour of the house" Ash said.

Ash showed the two girls around the house and introduced Gary to them.

"So do you want to be our roommates?" Ash asked.

"Let me and Harley discuss this" May said.

May and Harley went to secluded part "So what do you think?" May asked whispering.

"I like it and plus the Ash is cute" Harley whispered giggling and blushing.

"Yeah I agree" May replied.

The two went back to Ash and Gary

"So?" Ash asked.

"We deiced that we are staying here" May said.

"So let's get to know each other" Ash said.

All four of them took a seat at the couch

"You guys want anything to drink?" Ash asked.

"I want a beer" Gary replied.

"I want a Bud Light" May replied.

"I'll just take a Mountain Dew" Harley said.

"Okay I'll be back" Ash said.

A minute later Ash came back with three bottles of beer and a can of Motion Dew. Ash handed Harley her Mountain Dew, and handed the rest to May and Gary. Harley opened the can and took a sip of it.

"So who wants to go first?" Ash asked.

"I will" May said taking a sip of her beer

"My full name is May Sapphire Maple, My dad and mom is named Norman and Caroline. I have a 13 year old brother named Max. I recently broke up with my ex-boyfriend Drew Hayden" May told some of her story.

"I'll go next my full name is Harley Audrey Austin, My dad name is Seth and my mom name is Rose, I have 3 year old brother named Jayde. I'm single" Harley told part of her story.

Ash told them his full name Ashton Blake Ketchum, His mom's name Delia, and his relationship status which was single. Gary did the same his full name was Garrison Justin Oak, He's grandpa name was Samuel, His sister name was Daisy, and he was singe as well.

The four traded stories from their childhood all the way up to high school, They told each other about themselves from their up's and down's, Their were tears shed, and laughter. By the time their were done it was around 9:00 P.M.

Harley let out a yawn "I'm going to bed goodnight" Harley said.

"Night" Everyone said.

"Hey um why did Harley start crying a few minutes ago?" Ash asked.

May sighed taking a sip of her beer "During her high school years, She dated this guy who abused her and she was having flashbacks about it" May said.

"She was abused?" Ash asked

May chugged the rest of her beer "Yep that guy she dated was a big jerk" May said.

"I'd like to punch him" Ash said.

"Why do you like Harley?" May asked teasingly.

Ash blushed "No don't like that, I mean he's just a coward hitting any girl" Ash said.

May giggled "I know you like Harley Ash and she likes you" May said.

Ash blushed. "Not worry about her ex, He's probably enjoying prison time with guys" May said giggling.

"Karma's a bitch" Ash said chuckling.

"Sure is" May replied giggling.

May yawned "Night Ash and Gary" May said.

"Night" They both replied.

"So do you like our new roommates?" Gary asked Ash.

"No I love them" Ash said.

May went into her and Harley's room and she saw Harley fast asleep, Which was usual, Because she would have recurring nightmares from the abuse she had taken from her ex.

"Night Harley" May whispered.


	2. Lunch

Pokemon Roommates Chaphter 2 Lunch

Harley was the first one to wake up the next Moring. She went to the bathroom and took all of her clothes off, She looked at herself at the mirror, Harley was very beautiful girl with long black hair with blue eyes, she d cup breasts, with a tone stomach from working out regularly, she had a nice figure, a big butt, and some nice legs.

Harley took a shower and then put on her make up and then she put on a white and black-stripped shirt and some jeans and she went downstairs, She saw that no one was up yet, so she decided to cook breakfast, She cooked pancakes with bacon and eggs, When she was done she saw that Ash had come downstairs with out a shirt on and some pajamas pants

"Moring Ash" Harley said stuttering and blushing.

"Moring I hope you don't mind me not wearing a shirt?" Ash asked half jokingly.

"No it's fine" Harley replied quickly.

Ash chuckled, Ash smelled something like a burning smell, He looked at what Harley was cooking, and it was burned.

"Harley your food is burning" Ash said.

"What?" Harley asked.

Harley looked down and saw her food was burning "My food" Harley yelled, She quickly put out the fire.

"I'm sorry Ash pleas not hit me" Harley said practically begging.

Ash looked at Harley with sympathy "Harley I would never hit you, No matter what" Ash said bringing Harley in for hug, Harley let the tears flow. Ash began rubbing her back and comforting her.

"Aw aren't that cute?" Ash heard May ask Gary.

Both of them blushed. "You know you two make a pretty cute couple" Ash said.

Both of Gary and May blushed, Harley giggled.

"What's that smell?" May asked.

Both Harley and Ash giggled/chuckled "Don't ask" Harley replied.

Skip Time 12:00 P.M.

As the four friends were watching tv and lounging out, May's and Ash's stomach both growled.

"Hey you guys want to go out to lunch?" Gary asked.

"Sure" Ash, Harley and May replied.

All four of them went to a local Italian restaurant, They sat at a booth, Ash by Gary and Harley by May. A waiter whose name was Nick asked them what the wanted to drink, Ash ordered Pepsi, Gary and May ordered Mountain Dew, Harley was the last to order

"Mountain Dew for me" Harley said.

"Okay anything for a beautiful girl" Nick said showing a flirty smile.

Harley blushed, She had to admit that Nick was pretty cute "Thank you" Harley said.

Ash looked on it jealousy, Gary leaned over a whispered "Someone's jealousy" Gary said teasingly.

Ash looked at Gary angrily "Shut up" He said angrily. The four roommates talked until Nick came back with their drink, and Nick gave Harley his number.

"Are you going out with him?" Ash asked Harley immediately after Nick had left with their orders.

"No I don't very interested in him" Harley replied.

"Why did you ask that Ash?" May asked teasingly.

Ash blushed "I was just wondering" Ash mumbled.

Both Harley and May giggled. A few minutes later Nick came back with their orders. Ash and Harley ordered the spaghetti, While Gary and May shared a large pizza. A few minutes later everybody was done eating. They each paid their share of their food, and left the restaurant.

"Guys can we go to the park?" Harley asked.

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun" Ash replied.


End file.
